


杭州美景盖世无双

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

何九华一时语塞：眼前这人坏的太直白，他反而因着这份坦诚没法指责他的恶行。更何况尚九熙不止一只手按着自己后背往他怀里扣，还有一只手已经往下落到何九华腰下浑圆起伏的二两好肉上，虚虚搁着不动，一点微微的压迫就似有若无地威胁着那曾被掐按着入侵过的地方。

也不是没做过、也不是今天不能做，但是何九华微妙地觉得现在就应该逃；就像尚九熙能从何九华同样的表情里分辨他是在演还是真的动了气，何九华也能从尚九熙与平时无异的语气里听见些许不一样的讯息。

今天我没搅和他啊。何九华不无委屈地想。

犹豫了一会儿，何九华把手抬起来，抱住了尚九熙的腰：“九熙……我累得慌。”

“累得慌咱就上床上说。”

背后两只手伸过来勒紧，尚九熙把人抱起来，两人一起跌落进酒店柔软的大床里。何九华眼疾手快，揪着人衣襟不让他起：“你要跟我说啥！”

尚九熙整个人压在何九华身上，肋骨相抵两个人呼吸都不舒服，尚九熙挺了两下身子要起来，都被何九华薅了回去。

何九华真的好看。挨得这样近，一垂眼就是他柔软饱满的嘴唇；眉骨和鼻梁分割脸上的光影，昼的清晰与夜的甜美就写在他的眼神里，可去找那眼神时，黑而密的睫毛分明就成了不安的颤动着的蝴蝶，要在你捉到之前敏捷地飞走。

——他好看，可不只我一个人知道他好看。

尚九熙的眼神又变得幽深，去追他躲闪的目光：“你是不是打量我没看见你那儿偷摸比心？”

何九华张口结舌：“你、你这人……怎么了，我，我比心怎么着了？你不还学我……”

何九华忽然说不出话来。从威海到杭州，尚九熙学他比心越学越没人样，超话里俩人的对比图都能刷屏，尚九熙不可能没看见。

……他是故意的？

尚九熙瞧着他愣怔的神色，手顺着他卫衣摸了进去捏他，一句忍了够久的话终于说了出来：“你以后少给她们比划那个心啊肝啊的。”

尚九熙这人只有在何九华面前最不讲理，这也管那也管；心知何九华惫怠直说起不到作用，故意在台上拿他砸挂还带头笑话他，一贯光明磊落的人这点小心眼全用在他身上；一场接一场变着法儿的臊他气他，非要逼得他不好意思再举手示爱、不好意思再玩儿什么深情浪漫、不好意思再给那些爱着他们的姑娘们露出那样温柔明亮的笑容。

何九华的纵容他占了，何九华的在意他占了，何九华的“以和为贵”是他专属，昔年大杀四方的二九大师兄叫他翻刺猬一样按住了仅有的柔软；而今携手并肩走到万众瞩目下，何九华剥琢出来的感性、喜悦、浪漫和璀璨光芒，他居然也不肯分给任何旁的人看去。

终于听见了这闷葫芦醋罐子的一句实话，何九华哭笑不得里还带了点气闷，扯着自己卫衣下摆不肯叫他脱下来：“你起开，我要回去。把我房卡还我。”

尚九熙一根一根地把他手指头掰开，慢条斯理：“什么房卡，房卡叫我吃了。”

“你说的是人话吗！撒开，我要回去睡觉。”

“在这儿睡。”

“明天我还要跟王昊悦他们去西湖呢……”

掐在腰上的手加了两分力度，尚九熙本来软下来的声音重新变得凶恶：“去什么西湖，我看你像西湖。”

谁知道演了仨节目还带唱歌跳舞的人哪儿来那么好的体力，何九华叫他拽着翻来覆去地褪了衣裳，大褂能遮住的地方被啃咬舔弄着弄出一溜儿见不得人的痕迹，何九华被弄得手软脚软，抬了腿蹬他，反被勾住腿弯往上提。

尚九熙顺着他膝盖内侧嘬了一口，一本正经地来了一句：“哥哥的腿不是腿，西湖桥下一汪水。”

纵然心里别扭着，何九华还是没忍住乐出了声，笑完脸一绷，又不肯理他了。

尚九熙目光沉沉地看着他低笑了一声，探身从床头摸了润滑油出来在掌心攥热，顺势就压着人吻上了唇，叼着他唇瓣刻意吮出啧啧的水声，直到身下人受不了这羞耻的戏弄，抬起胳膊勾住尚九熙的脖子，柔软微甜的舌去推他肆虐的牙关。尚九熙顺势叼住他逃窜的舌尖，带着些侵略般的力量压紧了他的唇舌汲取其中的甘美。

何九华被这个充满侵略性的吻搅弄得失神，勾在尚九熙颈后的胳膊不自觉地收紧。

尚九熙回手把何九华的手拉下来按在柔软床铺上，就着这个被迫舒展开的姿势低头去叼他胸前已经凸起的乳尖。潮热和粗粝压迫着敏感的柔软，神经末梢炸出细碎烟花，何九华的喘息声里带了些甜腻鼻音，放松了身体去接纳尚九熙试图进入他的手指。

连番的奔波忙碌让两个人已经有段时间没有放纵沉溺，指尖打着圈儿按揉着穴口，极尽耐心地不肯冒进，拇指顺势抵着敏感会阴时轻时重地压按，温存又鲜明地占据他的每一寸感官。

连绵的快感让人感到空虚，何九华拧着腰，用身前已经发硬的热源去蹭尚九熙的小腹。

尚九熙沉下身子压住了乱动的人，手指渐渐深入，在敏感的那处画着圈儿揉按，看着身下人在自己的掌控中连连吸气，忽然逼近他面前问道：“哥，我用手把哥操射好不好？”

他的声音听起来平静，实则暗流涌动。何九华在涣散的神智里找回一点精神，哄着压在自己身上、小自己一岁的爱人：“九熙……要你……”

“要我啊。”尚九熙的声音带了一点故作的恍然，他松开了何九华被压在床上的手，随即慢慢地凑在何九华耳边：“那哥你给我比个心。”

何九华不可置信地睁大了双眼，提了一口气就要骂街，可尚九熙紧盯着他的神色，手指一退一进往那娇软深处用了力碾磨，让人浑身酥软的电流蹿过全身，何九华上下牙关撞在一起，嘴边的话只剩下一个被咬断的“操”字。

“要操？”尚九熙凑近了何九华耳边舔舐着，轻轻叼着耳廓，软热的唇包裹着小小耳垂轻柔吮吸，手下的动作却又快又狠，搅着其中的液体发出黏腻羞人的水声。

何九华哽着声儿呻吟，身下作恶的手指带来的酸软让他只能张着嘴却说不出话来，可被开拓过的身体却不满足于这点到为止的刺激，他难受地蜷起了脚趾，无意识地拧着腰去迎尚九熙的手。

“要操就给我比个心，嗯？”

“操你……啊……”未出口的话又被打断，尚九熙的呼吸恶意地吹在他耳中激得何九华头皮发紧，被放开的手情不自禁地挡在脸前阻隔尚九熙带着赤裸攻击性的目光，尚九熙滚烫的吻就落在他掌心。

灼热呼吸穿过何九华的指缝，恋人的睫毛在自己指尖轻轻扫过。这样琐碎又脆弱的触感让何九华心里发软，他的指尖轻轻划过尚九熙的眉眼，含混的声音里带了点埋怨和委屈：“比什么心，我的心都是你的。”

几乎在被填满的瞬间，何九华就闷吟着射了出来，熟悉的身体紧密地嵌合在一起，不用尚九熙动，高潮的穴肉就痉挛着缠上来，层层软肉裹得尚九熙腰眼发麻。尚九熙紧喘了两口才缓过来，浅浅地抽插着让人适应自己，待到不应期的不适过去才放开了抽插顶撞。

何九华来不及反应就又陷入到更激烈的意乱情迷之中，被自己的爱人极尽缠绵又肆虐的侵占。过度的快感冲散神智，何九华细长的腿勾上尚九熙的腰，胡乱地喊着自家爷们儿的名字：“九熙、九熙……”

玫瑰。红着的脸颊和眼角也好，眼里的水光和爱意也好，瘦软的纤长的躯干也好，都让尚九熙脑海中的比喻更加生动，身下的本体和脑海中的喻体合二为一，何九华就是他的玫瑰。

交合处的纠缠越发激烈，肉体的撞击声让人面红心跳，穴肉又颤动着绞紧，尚九熙知道他又要到了，低喘着挺腰去碾他要命的一点，快感变得狂乱而绵长。尚九熙一次又一次深入着打开他的玫瑰，情欲变成狂风骤雨又变成炫目的闪电，剧烈的喘息和压抑不住的呻吟在贴近的唇间交混，失去理智的动作仿佛只剩下交合的本能，直到紧密相贴的肉体间传递不分彼此的战栗。

在余韵中喘息着，尚九熙忽然张嘴去咬何九华拦在眼前的手：“哥，哥你看看我。”

这人在床上总是霸道的没边儿，要何九华身体里有他心里有他，连眼睛都不许闭上，非要逼得何九华满腔里藏都藏不住的爱意从眼里倾泻，好在这样极致的爱意里与恋人一起沉沦不复。

何九华合拢掌心去握他的嘴：“你……你啃什么？”

嗬，这是记仇了。台上那句“哥哥的手不是手，是昨天啃完的大猪肘”，这会儿还记着来算账呢。

尚九熙伸手把何九华的手指握在掌心去亲他指尖：“哥哥的手不是手，苏堤春晓垂杨柳。”

嘿，乐了。

这人就是好哄。

尚九熙带着笑去吻身下的恋人，全然忘记自己也是被人一句话就哄顺了毛。


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上一章  
点击下方 ←Previous Chapter  
翻页查看


End file.
